


It’s impossible to Love a Shapeshifter

by TheDorkyPotato



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Angst, Fluff, M/M, Patton Angst, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkyPotato/pseuds/TheDorkyPotato
Summary: Patton and Deceit used to be great friends as kids. That is until the others convinced them that the other was bad or untrustworthy. Deciding to believe their closest friends instead of each other, they grew apart. However recently Patton has been having a lot of self doubt, it doesn’t help that the other sides are so short with him. Even if the their comments weren’t that harsh or intentional, it still hurt him. He can’t help being emotional.Can Patton finally find someone he truly trust through the one way everyone else said he couldn’t, trickery?
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	It’s impossible to Love a Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I had the courage to post so it’s probably trash T^T but that’s okay! Also sorry for typos I didn’t really have the time to edit! If you want you can point them out, not that anyone will really read this

Just to make writing this easier, Deceit can speak the truth so…….. Fight me. (Plus it takes a while to untwist everything he says)

“Patton! Please just,” Logan took a deep breath,” please just be mature for once. We need to figure out what the darksides are trying to achieve. We can’t succeed in our quest to discover their goals if even one of us is being slightly less than helpful.” Patton’s cheerful facid seemed to falter for a second before his usual smile returned to his face. 

“Sorry Logie! I’ll try to help you guys were I can,” Patton replied. Logan sighed. He removed his glasses from his face, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation.  
“I have previously requested not to address me that way, Patton,” Logan retorted, placing his glasses back on his face. Roman noticed the tension in the air, as he quickly went back to discussing the matter at hand. An hour or so had passed, it was about 2 in the morning. Everyone was easily irritated, not to mention that none of them could agree on anything at this point. 

“G-Guys how about we all just calm do-,” Patton was cut off by Roman his voice laced with anger. “ PATTON! Please! Just stop being so annoying! If you can’t do anything useful to us then just go!” Patton flinched,he let out a quiet whimper. His lips quivered as he voiced his reply,” O-Of course! I’ll let you guys be if that’s what you really want.”

“Yes, it is. Perhaps then we can discover their intentions in peace,” Logan’s response was icy. The snarky remark from the intellectual side felt like a stab in the heart to Patton . To prevent anymore conflict, Patton ran out of the living room. His eyes were already watery, running up the stairs as quickly as he could, skipping two at a time. Patton ran into his room and shut the door just before bursting out into tears. He stumbled to his bed, attempting to suppress some of the emotions he was feeling. You’re already so much of a cry baby, don’t add to that by crying for a third time today he thought bitterly. 

Patton fell into the middle of his bed. Stuffed animals surrounded him combine that and all the pillows and blankets, you got yourself a Patton comfort nest. It felt warm and safe. Something Patton craved to feel from another side. He hated all the feelings he felt. Despite being surrounded by the “light sides” Patton felt so lonely. 

He tried so hard, however the more he tried, the more difficult it was to conceal the constant sobs that racked through his body. Eventually the “dad” friend couldn’t keep his agony in check. He broke down, trying to curl in on himself. Attempting to just hide from the world. It had been about an hour or so when Patton heard a knock on his door, he desperately tried to keep his wails to a bare minimum. With a shaky voice, Patton answered the person on the other side of his door. 

“P-Pat? Can I come in,” Virgil’s voice was calm and quiet. In response, Patton sniffled. A deep long sigh could be heard, before the door to Patton’s bedroom opened. Virgil slowly stepped inside, his eyes darting around anxiously to check his surroundings. 

“P-Patton,” Virgil called out. The anxious side couldn’t spot his friend anywhere in his room. Virgil looked around secretly admiring the morality side’s room, all the memories throughout the years. A light blue top hat caught his eye. Virgil quietly padded over to the hat, simultaneously picking it up. The hat was old, dusty, and worn out from use. A light yellow heart was placed in the center of the hat’s black trim. Virgil’s lips tugged upwards forming somewhat of a faint smile. He gently placed it back in it’s original place. 

“Pop-star? Where are you,” He tried calling out again. A small tiny sniffle was heard from the giant pile of pillows,blankets and stuffed animals. A tuft of brown hair could barely be seen sticking out of the pile of bedding. Virgil walked over to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. The emotional male was curled up into the tiniest ball he could make. His hair was askew, his glasses were crooked, cheeks flushed, eyes red. All in all Patton was not okay. 

“Patton,”Virgil murmured, his dark brown eyes softening. Patton sniffled. His sobs forcibly turned to hiccups. Virgil wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter male, gently resting his head on top of the others. Patton closed his eyes, focusing on regulating his breathing. He focused on Virgil’s heartbeat, as the latter whispered comforting words. Eventually Patton fell asleep, soft snores escaping him. Virgil smiled, carefully laying him back down. Silently, Virgil stood up, took one last look at the memory filled room, and walked out the door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton woke up later that day, he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Patton felt around for his glasses that seemed to be lost in his dark blue covers. Eventually he found them and returned them to his face. After getting ready for the day, Patton headed down stairs. He could smell the faint scent of maple syrup coming from the dining room. Patton took a deep breath before resuming his advancement towards the delicious smell of breakfast. 

“Good Morning,” Patton exclaimed to the room. The other people we almost instantly aware of his presence, even before he entered the dining area. All of them felt bad for how they treated him last night. Especially Roman, he felt horrible for what he said last night.  
“P-Padre, I’m so sorry about what I said last night,” guilt ate at Roman the entire previous night. He eyes filled to the brim with regret. Patton gave him a soft smile as a sign of forgiveness. Logan cleared his throat, the logical side, readjusted his tie for no known reason before apologizing as well. 

“Patton,” he paused trying to think of the most suitable way to phrase his apology. “Patton,” he began again,” I apologize for my hurtful comments yesterday. It appears that I had misjudged your actions out of irritation. I didn’t give my regards to you much thought.” Patton gave him the same smile as he did Roman. Despite what they had said, he forgave them. No matter what he always would. 

Breakfast continued as usual. They all dug in, making light conversation. As a way of making up for yesterday, Logan and Roman offered to do Patton’s usual clean up routine after breakfast. Much to Patton’s pleas against said idea, they cleaned up afterwards anyways.

“Ah, Virgil! Wait a second,” Patton called out to his dark strange son just before he could disappear upstairs. The other stopped his climb up to his room, he turned to face his bubbly friend.  
“Hey Pat. What’s up,” confusion etched his face. Suddenly Virgil was entrapped in a warm gentle hug. He seemed startled from the abrupt affection as his body tensed up. 

“Thank you for coming to check on me last night,” Patton whispered, he smiled gratefully at him before heading upstairs himself, leaving an even more confused Virgil. Almost immediately Virgil figured out what had happened that caused Patton to thank him. Or, rather, who. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh of relief escaped “Virgil “ as he quietly shut the brightly decorated door to Patton’s room. Virgil walked quickly towards the other side of the house. Hiding, and maneuvering around the light sides. Once he was safe and sound in his room, his pet snake, Steven, slithered over to him, affectionately rubbing it’s head against his leg. Steven was a Ocellate Mountain Viper, he was about 30 inches long with a rounded snout and minute keeled scales. Regardless of Steven’s type of scales they weren’t as rough as most of his species were, they were……...softer. Virgil sighed deeply before swiftly changing back to his true self. Deceit slid down his door to sit on the floor. Subconsciously petting his companion. An infinitesimal, warm smile formed on his lips. He still has it………. Deceit thought as an image of that hat popped in his head. 

“You’re so brave, that’s such a turn on~,” a familiar voice admitted flirtatiously. Deceit groaned internally,” what do you want Remus?” 

Said person shrugged,” I just wanted to know why you decided to comfort good ol’ patty.”  
Deceit opened his mouth to reply , but hesitated. Why did he do that? It wasn’t like he liked him or anything,…………. Right? 

“Well anywho, do you have any deodorant I could uh……………. borrow,” Remus asked hopefully. “I ran out and I don’t have the mental imagery to create more,” he added sheepishly. Deceit looked at him puzzledly, “Uh yeah I think so…. Top drawer on the left.” His friend smiled and gleefully skipped over to his dresser. 

“Well see ya later sexy~,” he bid good~bye a little too seductively for Deceit’s liking. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day a knock on Deceit’s door surprised him. He opened it to see a very angry Virgil. Before he could even question his arrival, his unexpected guest barged in slamming the door behind him. 

“I told you not to go near Patton,” Virgil hissed. To say he was bewildered was an understatement. Suddenly it clicked, he knew. Oh no. 

“I told you not to use your deceitful tricks on any of them, especially him. I told you- no I warned you. Yet you still did it, why,” He demanded at the end of his venomous rant. Deceit sighed,” I did it to help him-” “DON’T LIE TO ME DECEIT,” Virgil interrupted, glaring daggers at him. Virgil grabbed Deceit’s trench coat tightly, forcing him to look at his captivator.

“Let me make this crystal clear, come anywhere near Patton again and I’ll kill you,” Virgil threatened menacingly. He let go of Deceit and walked out the door just like those few years ago. The deceitful side’s hues were glazed with grief. He suppressed a sigh and headed to the kitchen for lunch.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, Deceit had disguised himself as every signal side, except for one, himself. To say it hurt would be putting it lightly. It hurt so much to have to disguise himself to even get close to Patton. Each time he would comfort the emotional side, a light side would confront him. He knew he was getting close to making them do more than just talk. Despite that, despite all of the less than civil confrontations, it was all worth if for that angelic smile. His cute giggle when the other said something funny. Maybe just maybe one day, he would find the courage to confess who he really was. And Maybe one day he would muster up all the courage and strength he had to confess his romantic feelings towards the purest of them all.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patton was laying in his room staring at the ceiling. Something was off, he couldn’t have feelings for all of the other sides. Well almost all of the others. Everytime Patton would have an emotional break down, one of his fellow companions would come and sit with him. They would comfort him, let him vent, or just lend him a shoulder to cry on. EIther way it was always someone who hadn’t hurt his feelings that day. Patton groaned in frustration. He couldn’t quite figure it out, there was always one small detail that didn’t seem like them. For example, the first time it happened Virgil was very willing to touch Patton. Usually it’s the other way around. Or like how Logan knew one too many idioms. Or like how Roman didn’t use as many Disney quotes. Patton spent hours trying to figure out what key evidence he was missing. Suddenly it clicked, when he spotted that light blue top hat. Of course. How did I not see it…… Patton thought smiling brightly enough to light up the whole room. It’s been him all along.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday night when our master of disguise took the familiar route to the room of memories. Deceit, who was currently disguised as Virgil once again, took a deep breath before knocking three times on the very familiar door. A small, faint “Come in”was heard from inside the room. Deceit opened the door, closing it softly behind him.

“ H-Hey Patto-,” His breath hitched as he realized Patton was wearing the light blue top hat. Deceit shook his head, continuing his trek to the other. As he reached the end of the bed he sat down, slowly scooting towards Patton. Said person was curled in a ball, his head facing towards the wall. He didn’t seem to be crying, in fact he didn’t look upset at all. But Remus said He had a fight with Logan. He thought puzzledly. 

“P-Patton? You okay,” he asked sincerely. To Deceit’s surprise, the other started giggling as if he said the funniest thing ever. What perplexed him even more was that Patton turned around and tackled him in a bone crushing hug. It was shocking, to say the least. He hadn’t even said anything encouraging to his affectionate attacker. Patton continued to giggle like a schoolgirl before he blurted out,” I Love you!” 

Deceit face exploded with almost every shade of red known to man. His ears and cheeks burned, quite similar to how Patton’s did. He was blushing like mad too. Patton’s hat fell off his head of auburn hair. “Silly Dee Dee! Come on change back to yourself,” he exclaimed jubilantly. Deceit gaped. He knows!? He thought, shock evident in his expression. Patton readjusted their position so he could look up at him. He smiled at him closing his eyes for effect. A light blush glowing on his cheeks. 

“N-No,” deceit mumbled under his breath. Before Patton could make sense of what he said, the disguise master pushed him off in frustration. 

“N-NO! Y-YOU CAN’T LOVE ME! I-I’M A TRICKSTER, A B-BAD PERSON. I’M THOMAS DECEITFUL SIDE, MY WHOLE PURPOSE IS TO LIE! YOU DESERVE SO MUCH MORE THAN I COULD OFFER YOU! YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO LOVE ME,” Deceit stormed out of the room, the door crashing forcefully behind him. Patton looked after him, so many negative emotions swirling around his dark brown hues.He didn’t even hear what Deceit had said, all he understood was that he had been rejected.

His lips trembled, tears threatening to spill. For the next couple hours Patton cried quietly to himself. Except this time no one came to check and see if he was alright. As his eyes turned red and puffy, and his voice grew hoarse from crying, the surface of that light blue top hat could be seen from Patton’s spot on the bed.  
Suddenly Patton’s surroundings faded away and he was 8 again, wandering around Roman’s side of imagination.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The small boy skipped around the forest carefully as not to trip on any tree roots or unexpected rocks. Occasionally stopping to smell a pretty flower. Roman had kicked him out here so that him and Logan could work on his surprise birthday party even though it wasn’t really a surprise. Though Patton didn’t mind. 

Eventually he reached the hill that led to a river that seemed to act as a border between the two sides of imagination. A tiny glimpse of something yellow across the river caught Patton’s eye. He squinted to see if he could find the source of the sudden movement. 

“If someone’s there you can come out,” he called hesitantly. Unsure if his hypothesis was correct or not. Gradually someone came out of the shadows of a big oak tree. Patton seemed surprised that someone was actually there. Usually his assumptions were wrong seeing as Logan loved to point that out. 

“H-Hi Patton,” a voice said shakily. The latter’s gaze softened as he realized who it was. Although Morality and deceitfulness worked against each other, the entities that represented them didn’t. In fact it was the quite opposite. They enjoyed each others presence. Deceit hopped across on some big rocks to get to the birthday boy. Once he reached Patton, he pulled a present out from behind his back. 

Patton gasped, he hadn’t expected a gift from the snake like side. Patton gently took the square shaped present, shaking it a couple times before opening it in two swift tears and jerks. He opened the box underneath to see a light blue top hat with a pair of matching gloves. The gloves were the same blue with the exception of the black stripe on the base. A small light yellow heart on the bottom right corner of the glove to match the heart on the hat. Patton placed the hat on his head, and proceeded to tackle deceit in a tight hug. 

“I love them! Thank you Dee Dee,” Patton expressed happily. Deceit smiled gingerly before a bellow from atop the hill startled them. “Padre! It’s read- I MEAN YOU um NEED TO COME BACK NOW,” Roman proclaimed in a princely manner. Patton shyly climbed off deceit before bidding him good-bye, running up the hill to catch up to Roman. He stopped at the top, giving one last quick wave good-bye proceeding to once again run after the creative side. Deceit looked down feeling sadder that he couldn’t hang out longer with him. Whilst moping, he spotted the gloves still in the box. Immediately he grabbed them and bolted after the light sides. 

“W-Wait Patton you forgot your -” the front door to the mind palace slammed in his face. With a sigh of defeat, deceit turned around heading back to imagination with a sour expression. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Knock knock knock. Patton jolted awake, he sat up in bed staring half-lidded towards the source of the noise. With a groggy voice, he accepted the non vocal request to enter. The door opened to reveal the side responsible for Patton’s heartbreak. Patton just laid back down, and soon enough a shadow was towering over him. He looked up a little to make eye contact with Deceit. 

“Who do you want me to be,” he asked faintly, making Patton’s eyes widen in surprise. Suddenly he seemed to figure out why he rejected him. Patton sat up again, keeping eye contact. 

“I want you to be yourself. I don’t want you to be anyone else. Your purpose isn’t to lie it’s to help or protect Thomas. Like everyone else. I’m sorry I started treating you like an outcast. You don’t deserve that, despite that you still found a way to make sure I was okay. I love you, deceit no matter what you say I’ll always love you,” Patton firmly stated. Giving him a smile to finish it off. 

“E-Ethan,” deceit mumbled, Patton raised an eyebrow in question. Deceit cleared his throat. 

“My names Ethan,” he stated more confidently. Patton practically beamed. No one knew deceit’s name not even Remus. Like déjà vu, Patton tackles Ethan in a tight warm hug. Ethan hugged back, almost wanting to never let go.

“Oh yeah, you forgot your gloves,”Deceit says playfully. Patton replied, giggling as he took the gloves from him, “Thanks Ethan!” 

“I love you,Patton,” Ethan murmured. “And nothing will ever change that.” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry if the characters seem OOC I tried my best 😅


End file.
